membrain_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Serene/Transcript
Transcript for Serene. Script Roll opening credits. FADE IN EXT: SKYSCRAPER, NIGHTTIME Wide shot, a large skyscraper, night has fallen, a lively city lays at the bottom of the skyscraper. CUT: Front shot of the skyscraper. At the bottom of this shot, we see someone climbing the skyscraper. This is our protagonist, SERENE, she is an anthropomorphic fox who works as an undercover ninja. CUT: Side shot, closer shot of Serene climbing the skyscraper. We can see she is using suction cups to climb the building. We can see that she has red hair. She is also wearing a black one piece jumpsuit, we can also see a utility belt on her. We can also see she has an earpiece. The person on the earpiece's end is Serene's partner, NATALIE, even though she does not appear on screen, she is an anthropomorphic squirrel who creates gadgets for Serene to use on her spying ventures. NATALIE (Slighty muffled): I told you this would work! SERENE: More then I thought. After some more climbing, she finally stops at the window of a certain floor of the building. Serene takes one of her out of the suction cups and grabs an object from her utility belt, it seems to be a knife, albeit with a button on it. CUT: Close up shot of the knife, Serene presses the button on the knife, the knife's blade begins to turn a bright red. CUT: Serene, she looks down. CUT: The city from a dangerous height, illuminating with life. BACK TO: Serene, she gets back to what she's doing. INT: SKYSCRAPER A floor in the skyscraper, the interior is darkly lit and is in a metallic color. We can see Serene at the window she's stopped at, with the knife she pulled out earlier, she cuts into the window with ease, forming a circle slightly smaller then her. Using her , she pushes out the cut glass onto the floor in the skyscraper, she carefully crawls into the hole, trying not to lose her grip and not make any sound. SERENE: I'm in. NATALIE (Slightly muffled): Alright, that's good! Very good! Man, can't believe we actually did it... SERENE: Don't get your hopes up Natalie, this could all go wrong in a flash. Serene proceeds to walk offscreen. CUT: Hallway, the walls are painted beige. An anthropomorphic badger is seen, wearing a blue uniform. This seems to be a security guard. In the background, we see Serene enter this room from a door. She immediately stops upon seeing the security guard, she looks alarmed. CUT: A closer shot of Serene, she slowly grabs something from her belt, this looks like a syringe with green liquid in it. BACK TO: The security guard, minding his own business, Serene is slowly walking towards him. CUT: Back shot of the guard, he turns around. CUT: Serene, syringe in hand, she is swinging it towards the guard. CUT: Front shot of the door Serene came out of, scuffling is heard offscreen, alluding to Serene and the guard. After a beat, the sounds stop. CUT: Serene and the guard, the guard is laying down, possibly knocked out. Serene looks winded from the scuffle, but she eventually walks away from the body. CUT: A large square shaped room, it's painted black, a safe lays in the middle of this room. Serene appears onscreen, she is walking towards the safe. CUT: Closer shot of the safe, we can see a lock on the safe. Serene appears onscreen, she kneels before the safe. CUT: Even closer shot of the lock, we can see it needs a combination to be opened. Serene grabs the lock and begins to input a code on the lock. The code turns out to be "061949". The lock opens, and Serene opens the safe. The items of the safe seem to be rather rudimentary. There's only a bunch of documents inside, Serene grabs these documents. CUT: Front shot of Serene, she is smirking. SERENE: Natty, i've got 'em. NATALIE (slightly muffled): Oh my, oh my, you got them?! Oooooh yes! I'll be getting that champagne ready! Serene looks towards the documents, obviously looking proud of what she's done. EXT: APARTMENT COMPLEX, NIGHTTIME Establishing shot of a large apartment complex, it is night. INT'': SMALL LIVING ROOM, APARTMENT'' Side shot, Serene is seen sitting down in a cream-colored room. This is our main character, SERENE. She has long red hair, and is wearing a white sweater and blue jeans. She is watching a program on a small television in front of her, on top of a small shelf. CUT: Front shot of the television. The picture is in black & white. On the screen, we see two characters, an anthropomorphic elephant and pig. The elephant is wearing a chef's outfit, the pig looking at him at him angerily. ELEPHANT: Hey, those people had it coming! PIG: Still, you shouldn't be putting gasoline into the sandwiches! A laugh track plays. ELEPHANT: H''ey'', at least we still made some profits, and even better... The pig looks at him intrigued by what he's about to say. ELEPHANT: We don't have to pay for their medical expenses! The pig begins to smile. Another laugh track plays. PIG: Hmm! Smarty, maybe you were onto something! An applause sound effect begins to play. The picture fades to black. CUT: Front shot on Serene watching. She chuckles slightly. CUT: The television, it is showing the title card of the program. TV ANNOUNCER: Pork & Smarty will return after these messages. CUT: Serene, who looks unamused. She gets up, turns off the TV, and walks off-screen to our right. EXT: APARTMENT BALCONY More coming soon.